Fallen
by MEGGEM
Summary: 12 years ago...The memories came like daggers to her body- punching, scraping, slicing away what was left of her. Faces of the ones she did love and had loved so long ago. The ones who betrayed her, the ones who destroyed her. Moliver, Loliver, Lackson
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyya. I'm new to Hannah Montana Fanfiction, but I write for others. Anyway, this is just a taste of what is to come...if you like it that is. R&R! **

Fallen by MEGGEM

Prologue

I used to be great, Miley thought to herself. I used to be a rockstar. I used to be famous. What am I now??

She glared at the merciless mirror and begged for it to change her reflection. Make me what I used to be, she begged. That's what I want to be. Make me the old me. But the mirror denied her request.

Her left foot swung out to the side and kicked the old guitar angrily. Why can't you make music anymore? Miley screamed at it. Why can't you make music that will make me who I was??? That guitar hadn't been strummed in a while. In fact, it hadn't been used in at least 15 years. 15 years ago, she moaned. That was when I was great. That was when I hit my prime.

"15 years ago," Miley whispered to her only friend, the Mirror. "It was all downhill."

**I know it's not much. Sorry. But if I get hmm...3 reviews? I'll post more :) The next chpter is longer- trust me. **

**-MEGGEM**


	2. Chapter 12

**Hi! This is two chapters put into one. Usually I don't do OCC's but I needed some way for the flashbacks to start. **

**Thanks to isi92 and CaseyBug14 for reviewing! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Hopefully you'll stay with me through the story :) And yes, there will be lots of Moliver. **

**R&R! :P**

**-MEGGEM**

Chapter 1-

The old Stuart house was for sale, Sally noticed. The person living in it, Miley Stuart, put the sign in herself. Many people said the same statement of Miley Stuart: That girl has a sour face. According to them, she used to be beautiful. But now, at 32 years old, she had the face of a person who had lost their soul.

The plastic surgery she had condemned herself too had started about 6 years ago. No one knew why she made the choice, but one day Miley had left her home in a fury and had come back later looking like a mismade doll. The breast implant was noticable and so was the facelift, collagen and nose job. But none of these made Miley more beautiful. They had only destroyed her.

Everyone knew her story. She was a motherless girl, living with her father and brother through her teenage years. Her father remarried about 7 years back, to some awful woman who had mentally abused the poor man and nearly caused him to commite sucicide. Miley still lived in the house, had not went to college and had disappeared off the face of the Earth for a year.

Soon a man started visiting the Stuart house frequently. About two weeks after he started showing up, there was a scream and a crash late in the night. The man ran out of the house and drove off quick. The police came and found Miley curled up in a ball in the bedroom. She refused to tell anyone what happened.

Miley rented the house out to some people for a few years and it was said that she was traveling Europe. Her dad, still unstable from the abusive marriage, went with her. Later in the years, Miley returned home and ran the people from her house, screaming that they should never return. She bought the house back and lived there under surveliance of the police up to present day. And now, the Stuart house was for sale again.

Chapter 2-

Sally Green, the teenage girl down the road, had become fascinated with Miley Stuart for some time. Her parents told her to leave the woman alone and move on but Sally still thought that there was something strange about her closest neighbor. Sally, after lots of thinking, went down to the house with a paper and clipboard and cautiously knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and Miley Stuart glared at her.

"Yes?" she sighed, like the whole world was balanced on her shoulders. A pink skirt fell to her knees and white caridgan clung to her torso. Sally gulped.

"Hi, I'm Sally," the girl said quietly and forced a smile. Miley didn't return the gesture.

"Umm, my class is doing project where you have to learn things about your neighbors. And you are my only neighbor so.." Sally laughed awkwardly. Miley's stare didn't soften one bit.

"Anyway…I-I just wanted to ask you s-s-some questions, if you don-on't mind?" the girl stumbled over her words. Miley frowned.

"Okaaayy….what do you want to know?" she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms.

"Well umm.." A raindrop fell on her forehead. Sally looked up at the dark clouds.

"Can I come in? It's starting to rain," she asked. Miley sighed and opened the door wider.

"Sure…I guess," she said and Sally walked inside, studying every detail. There was an old couch and a tv set in the living room. A small landing contained a piano and several guitars.

"Oh, you play the piano and guitar?" Sally presumed.

"No," Miley responded. Her tone was like steel. _Ooo-kay, _Sally thought, looking at her feet. There was a small kitchen with an island and a refridgerator. A table with people's legs stood by the stairs. _Kind of freaky. _There was a balcony of some sort behind the stairs.

"It's nice," Sally said softly, assuming that Miley Stuart knew what she was talking about.

"Well, it's home," Miley replied quietly. Sally turned and the brunette was lounging on the couch.

"Go ahead, sit down," the woman urged and Sally fell into the blue seat.

"Soo…." Miley raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"Umm, what's your full name?" Sally asked, biting her lip.

"Miley Ray Stuart," she responded and Sally wrote it down.

"How old are you?" she said next. Miley glowered.

"I'm 32." The only sound was the scratching of the pencil.

"Where were you born?"

"Tennesse."

"Do you have any family there?"

"Yes." _Scratch, scratch, scratch. _

"Do you have any kids?" Sally

"What?" Miley's brow furrowed. "Oh. No, I don't."

"Are you married?"

There was a long sigh. Sally's pencil hovered over the paper. "No." Miley whispered longing. "I'm not."

_Hmm, _though Sally. _Interesting. _

"What do you like to do?"

"Sing." The response seemed final.

"What don't you like to do?"

"Look at photo albums." Sally's head snapped up and stared at Miley. The woman stared back. Her eyes seemed lost in a void.

"Can I, umm, use your bathroom?" Sally asked. Miley frowned.

"Yeah… It's up the stairs to your left and then to the right." Sally nodded.

"Thanks," Sally said and jumped up, skipping up the stairs like someone who had to use the bathroom, even though she didn't. The girl washed off her face and pressed her ear against the door. There were quiet footsteps outside, like someone pacing. Sally frowned. _She doesn't trust me?? _She jiggled the handle lightly and heard the footsteps get quicker and fainter. Sally opened the door and saw Miley's form disappearing down the hall. _That should buy me a couple minutes, _she thought and crept down the hall. There was a big sign on a door that said MILEY'S ROOM: STAY OUT JACKSON!!! Sally looked around and crept inside.

The room was shocking. It looked like the room of a young girl! Maybe Miley wasn't okay in the head.

"Sally? You okay??" Miley's voice was in the hall. It sounded suspicious. Sally gasped and, on a whim, threw herself into the closet and slid against the back wall of it. Her hand touched some metal and her eyes looked down. _A handle? _Curious, Sally turned the knob slowly and the 'wall' behind her opened up. _Whoa._

The girl tumbled backward, head over heels, and rolled before stopping. She glanced around, mouth open, and gasped.

"_What do you think you are DOING?_" Sally jumped up and say Miley staring at her, eyes like fire, wild even.

"I'm sorry!! I fell-"

"_Why are you in MY CLOSET????_" The woman was enraged, her voice a screech. She sprang forward and grabbed Sally by the arms. The poor girl trembled, tears leaking from her eyes.

"_You can't _ever _tell_ _anyone about this_! _EVER_!" Miley was shaking. In her eyes, Sally thought, there was…fear. The young girl stared back. Miley is insane, she decided.

"Who are you?" Sally shouted. This made the pyscho freeze. All of a sudden, the woman dropped her arms, fell to her knees, and let out a loud groan. Sally wanted to leave, but her legs wouldn't move. _What did I get myself into?_

**Miley isn't totally insane- even though I made her sound like it. So....whadda think? I'll try to update every or every other day. **

**-MEGGEM**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

_Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who… _the question echoed in Miley's head. I am nothing, she responded. I am nothing. At this, Miely screamed and laid her head on the floor. She was embarrassed to go through this routine while being watched, but she couldn't help it. Hopefully it would be better than others…

The memories came like daggers to her body- punching, scraping, slicing what was left of her away. Faces of the ones she did love and had loved so long ago. The ones who betrayed her, the ones who destroyed her. One of those faces…belonged to her.

She destroyed herself.

With a wail, Miley sat up and continued to bawl. She saw Sally's frightened face above and she whimpered. The emotional pain was endless, likes waves lapping at her heart. The bruises that had been yellowing came back with a vengeance. Miley tried to cover her left leg, the one that was covered with bandages. Blood seeped out from a cut near her ankle and made the bandage a dark crimson But Sally had already spotted it.

"What have you done?" the girl shrieked.

_What have you done? What have you done? What have _I _done?? _Miley nearly smirked. _I've done a lot of things, _she thought,_ and I don't think you'd want to be documenting any of them._

Not that her life couldn't have been a novel. No, no…it could have been a best seller. A depressing, self-centered best seller. But Miley didn't have the patience nor courage to write all down- that would only bring on another screaming fit as the memories stung like bees.

The torn woman sat up, swiping viciously at her red eyes. Sally stared at her, face twisted with terror and fascination.

"I'm sorry," Miley rasped, coughing into her palm. The cough was hoarse, which made her emotions spin with another memory.

"No, I am," Sally whispered softly. The girl fell her knees and gazed at her broken neighbor. "What…why are you…"

Miley suddenly became interested with her moccasins. "Let's just say you don't want to be me." Sally frowned.

"You're not horrible, right?" she bit her lip. The woman glanced up and glared.

"Wrong."

Sally didn't move.

"I think you should leave," Miley nodded towards the door. "You'll be wanting to turn that paper in."

"I don't have a paper," the girl said sheepishly. "I…wanted to…know you."

Silence.

"Me? Why me?" Miley hadn't had anyone wanting to know her...for a long while.

"I like mysteries."

"I'm not a mystery."

"You're discrete. You never see anyone, never talk to anyone. That's strange."

"It's not strange- that's called keeping to yourself."

"It's called 'you are hiding something.'"

Miley stared menacingly into Sally's green eyes.

"You're brave, aren't you?" she smiled a little. The girl shrugged.

"I'm curious."

"Nosy."

"Interested."

Miley sighed.

"Go home, Sally. There's a lot more interesting things than me," she said. Sally snorted.

"What about this room?" she waved her hand to display the immense closet.

"It's a closet," Miley shot back.

"It's a BIG closet."

"So?"

"So..." Sally thought. "Umm...why do you dress like a teenager and have the room of one?"

"I'm mentally disturbed!" Miley yelled sarcastically. Sally's gaze was hard.

"No. You...have to tell me something," she whispered.

"I don't have to telll you anything."

"Or I tell everyone about this place," Sally threatened. Miley's dark eyes went wide.

"Who are you going to tell?"

"Everyone. Maybe I'll make a blo-"

"ALRIGHT!!! Why are you torturing me like this??" Miley seemed annoyed.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?? I don't need help! I'm perfectly fi-" she stopped short. She wasn't. She wasn't good. Or ok. Certainly not 'fine'.

"Don't you want to talk to someone?" Sally pestered. "Maybe it'll help the pain go away."

Miley didn't answer.

"Please?"

"You're a crazy little girl, you know that? I could be an insane pyscho and you wouldn't care."

"As far as I'm concerned, you are an insane pyscho," Sally giggled. Miley gave a crooked grin.

"Alright," she said and ten minutes later, the two sat on the couch, staring at one another.

"Where do we start?" Sally asked. Her neighbor laughed.

"Well I think there is something that you should know first...."

**Cliffhanger!! I bet you can guess what this it is. Yes, I know the whole idea is sort of contrived and this is still an introductory chapter. Next will be a flashback. And I'm not going to put anything that has already been on Tv. It's all going to be my ideas= from where the show is now. I think every flashback will represent a couple months. Anyway, flame, praise, comment, but please review!!! Thnx :)**

**-MEGGEM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!!! I know, I know, don't flame me- I am STILL alive. Sorry, though. This chapter took a long while to write and so many stories have been banging in my head, I've been focusing on them too. And school work- my teacher- Gosh. Not really an excuse though :( -MEGGEM**

MILEY POV-

(Age-17)

"Dad?" I whispered gently, tip-toeing into the house. The floor was cold and the air even cooler. I snorted. Amazing how that a hillbilly who lived in Malibu couldn't stand the heat of May. Since my shoes had gotten lost someplace in LA and my leather jacket- well, God-only-knows where that was- I was shivering by the time I reached the terrace.

_Whoaaa_... Going up the stairs made my head-spin. That was weird. I only had 2 beers- no, no, wait. There was the one outside of Club Coleslaw, and then that one INSIDE CLub Coleslaw. And I vaguely remember having a jello shot contest with some Chad Dylan Timbererg or someone. I winced. Okay, there was definately more than two. But I didn't drive home! Having a chauffeur was the best. Daddy wouldn't mind about having to pay Garrett an extra 250 for picking me up at 2 AM...right?

"Dad?" I hissed. No response. I sighed with relief: this way, I wouldn't have to explain to him why I was hours late.

But stepping out onto the terrace, none of that seemed to matter.

There was my father, in the moonlight, with his arms tightly wound around some woman.

I couldn't retain my gasp.

In a flash, Dad and the woman sprang apart, faces red and blinking quickly. I frowned.

"Bye, Robbie," said the slut. She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. My world was tinted with crimson.

"Bye, Issa," said my father and he showed her toward the door. _Yeah- good-bye, Issa. _

As soon as the devil was gone, Daddy turned 'round to face me and said nonchalantly, "What?"

I shook my head with disbelief. "So that's why you wanted to get home. To see...her." I spit out the last word with disgust.

Dad scowled. "What are you doing home so later? I thought we agreed after the show, you'd be back, 11:30, sharp."

"I guess I wasn't home late enough."

For a moment, I thought my father looked ashamed. But soon anger replaced the brief emotion.

"Where the hell are your shoes?"

I didn't respond. Whatever I said, it wouldn't be the truth, because actually, I didn't know.

"And your jacket?"

Again, BLANK.

"Miley, this is unnacceptable. You're home late- HOURS late- hair messed up, sober, and without any shoes. Do I understand you were partying all night?"

"I'm not THAT sober," I sniffed and touched my hair. Yowch- it was crazy.

Throwing my Hannah wig on the couch, I placed both hands on my hips. "Like you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do. Dad, I'm 17! Seven-teen! I'm allowed to hang out on the town!" I yelled forcefully. My father didn't move an inch.

"Is that what you were doing? Hanging out on the town? I thought the term was 'being irresponsible'," he shot back and I made an aggravated noise. Without another word, I swung _around_ and stomped to my bed. My dad didn't call out or ask me to come back. Like I would anyway.

Falling on the bed made me want to vomit (which I did frequently that night). Nausea was pulling at my intestine and I groaned. Last night came before me in bits and pieces:

_"Hey, baby girl, you were great!" Daddy pulled me into a tight embrace when I stepped off stage, smelling of...cologne?_

_"What y'all get dressed up and smelly for?" I poked his ribs teasingly, but with a hint of suspicion hidden deep in my tone. He averted the gleam in my eyes with a shrug. _

_"I like smelling good!! And it's the 'I Love Lucy' marathon tonight; three hours of Lucy, no commercial break!"_

_I laughed heartedly, the cologne forgotten. "Yeah, well, go enjoy yourself. I'm gonna go see...Tracy. Joy. It'll be a wicked party, though."_

_Daddy frowned. "Hold on, honey. Curfew is midnight- remember?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. Alright- bye!" _

_I shoved him toward the exit and hustled through screaming fans to reach the limo door. Garrett shuffled me inside and soon, we were speeding down through LA, the techno lights flickering on my face. _

**A little later....**

_"YEAH!" I shrieked and roared with laughter as the singer was passed through the crowd. 'Lola' and 'Mike' were next to me, hollering at the dumb-struck other band members, who were watching helplessly as their leader was thrown into chaos like feeding time at the aquarium._

_"More drinks?" a rhinestone-clad teen swaggered to us, hands clutching beverages, some of which I didn't even know the name of. I simply giggled, took a glass and sucked it down like water. _

_Oliver took one too, and tried to throw it down like I had. No such sauve in that boy. He choked up, dropping the cup and rasping. "Smooth," he squealed. "That's...smooth." _

_Lilly was making eye-contact with another crazy-haired teen across the dance floor. He winked at her and she gasped. "Miles?" she shook my shoulder. "Do...you think Ollie-Pop would mind if I...danced with that guy?"_

_In unison, we glanced at the convulsing 'Mike Standley' and at in the moment, he dashed to the men's room, leaving behind only a purple fedora and the smell of strawberry shampoo. _

_"I think 'Ollie-Pop'," I snickered, "has other things on his mind." _

_Lilly bit her lip, fluffed the dark blue wig she plastered to her head, and strode away, only to succeed in tripping over her high heels. I sighed. _

_Meanwhile, the singer had SOMEHOW found his way back to the stage and was shaking off faux feathers. "Alright- here's a little song for all you crazy kids!" He pumped his fist and a rock 'n' roll song blasted from the speakers. My eyes looked up at the band and a shaking blond head caught my eye. The drummer, in back, was going insane on the precussion. I continued watching him, until the song ended and he flamboyantly smacked the cymbal. A flicker of a smile was on my lips. _

_The Drummer wiped his brow and stood up, taking a long swig of PowerAde. I observed the blond headed boy until he disappeared into the crowd. _

_"Hey, Miles!" Oliver trotted over, face turning a little shade of green as he ran. "Where's Lilly?"_

_I bit my lip, and glanced around. _

_A little ways away, Lilly had both arms wrapped around the 'other boy', dancing to no music whatsoever and looking absolutely content. Oliver began to follow my gaze, and, thinking fast, I gripped his wrist, pulling him away from a crushing demise and into fresher air. _

_"Mi-Hannah- where are we- OUCH, dude, watch it- where are- look, OW!" I ignored his bumbling words and yanked him directly into...the Drummer. _

_"Oh, sorry," he clapped Oliver on the shoulder who blew out his cheeks. _

_"Yeah, yeah..." my shaggy haired idiot rolled his eys. "Her fault." Childishly, he pointed at me. I shrugged. _

_"Sor-" I began, but the Drummer only smiled._

_"Don't YOU worry about it," he chuckled and ruffled my hair. My cheeks flashed scarlet. _

_And he was gone. Strode away, lost again in the crowd. I sighed and turned to a guy on my left, supporting a monstorous liquor bottle in his arms. _

_"Can I have some of that?" _

**

* * *

**

I didn't see the Drummer later that evening, but his gently hands and spiked light hair were clear in my mind. Oliver hadn't, luckily, seen Lilly and the 'other boy' and I hoped he would never know. Maybe it was a one time thing- she called me later (I THINK) to ask how her Ollie-Pop was doing and where to hook up. She didn't mention the rainbow haired guy, didn't even seemed flushed at her arrival. But there was a crooked glint in her eye- the freedom of being with another was like fire in her pupils.

Dad's footsteps were like gunshots at my door and I waited, anxious for him to enter and discuss the evening. That was how it always was. A little spat, followed by small smiles and a kiss goodnight.

But...not know. Not tonight. The footsteps faded away, crossing to another room, not in my domain to whisper ,"Love you, sweetie."

Not tonight.

It wasn't the only thing that had changed. Something in the air was different. I couldn't identify it, couldn't even tell if it was really there. But if it was, and I think it was, I didn't like it.

I certainly did NOT like it.

**Next chap. will be present day (well, the future really), with Sally and older Miley. This is only the beginning of a long, sad story. Hope I didn't mess it up :)**

**-MEGGEM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I was kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews from the other chapter, but oh well. This one is just a fill in for the next flashback I will do. R&R!**

GOOGLE: Hannah Montana

I typed in the words and paused. My finger hovered over the ENTER key.

_Should I? SHOULD I? _

My parents always said don't pry. And I wasn't. Miley told me that she'd tell me. Right? Right. But... I was only Googling. So it wasn't super...prying? Right? Right.

I hit ENTER.

188,002,304 hits??!!

My eyes began to scan...

An hour later, I still sat there, with a hot cocoa and a throbbing headache. Wikipedia was the first thing I clicked on- I deeply regret it. There was SOO much info!

Alright, lets see; Hannah Montana had been a big teen idol for kids. She was blond, bright eyed and Southern.

I kept reading. The beginning was pretty harmless. The platinum albums, the films...than the scandal, the drug use...oh my God.

Who was this person??

Hannah Montana had turned south just at a cornerstone in her career. She cancelled a tour due to personal reasons and made a snide comment on a radio show, making several fans turn away. To regain popularity, it was rumored she slept with the a famous DJ host. And there was a cat fight in the middle of the street with some woman.

All in all, Hannah Montana fell slowly but surely and all her fans were resigned from every supporting her again. Soon, the superstar had disappeared.

I sat back on my haunches. Huh. So...if Miley was Hannah...

I was talking to one messed up girl.

On one hand, I wanted to help her. On the other...

"Sally? What are you doing?"

Crap, Mom.

"What?" I turned in my chair and she standing in the doorway. My mom had an expression of curiousity on her face.

"What were you doing?" she strode across the room and sat down. "You've been silent for a long time."

"Oh, nothing-" I frantically went to close the Google, but Mom's eye caught the words Hannah Montana first.

"Honey, why are you reading about Hannah Montana?"

"Because...because...I heard Aunt Marie talking about her and...and..."

"Well, there is nothing really to know. Your Aunt Marie was a big fan, I remember; she had posters all over her room. God, she must have cried for a month when Hannah disappeared..listen, sweetie. Hannah Montana is just an old superstar that's all."

There was tightness in my mother's eyes that was disturbing. But I decided not to push it and just nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Mom smiled and touched my hair. Then I was alone.

* * *

In the Stuart house, Miley was lying on the ground, face down, nose in the carpet. She had TRIED to call her dad but no had picked up.

She had TRIED to find Oliver's phone number, or Lilly's but they weren't listed.

She had TRIED to phone Jackson, but his cell had been disconnected.

Miley was floating. Floating in a pool of her old life. Little strings here and there connected her to real life, but her brain and heart were still in the past.

As she lay there, unwanted memories crowded into the corners of her mind. Lilly's hurt face- twisted with rage and tears, Oliver's torn one as his eyes swung back and forth between his best friends. Jackson's shocked but gleeful face when Lilly arrived at his front door. And the worst- her father's battered body in the hospital, after she had neglected to call him back, like promised.

It was hard, she knew it too well, to let go of the things you cared about. It was hard to face things that were your own fault.

And despite what everyone said, it was impossible to forget.

**Super short chapter I know. Please review! More will be coming soon! **

**-MEGGEM**


	6. AUTHOR's NOTE: Important

Uh, hey guys! (nervously wipes brow)

I'm not going to look at the last time I updated. It'll make me very angry at myself.

Yes, um…you can write me a mean review if you want. I RICHLY deserve it. But there is something much more important than spewing this Author's Note with apologies:

For the time being, this story is being put on **hiatus. **GASP!

I know. You probably are thinking, 'Well, of COURSE it's on Hiatus, that's why she hasn't updated in FOREVER!' But now, this is official.

Due to the lack of response to the last couple of chapters, my diverted interest from Hannah Montana, MANY other stories, and just pure lack of inspiration, I declare this story momentarily incomplete.

*SOB* Sad times, sad times…

I am interested in writing fanfics for a movie and TV. Show at the moment, and I think writing for what you have inspiration is better than slaving over a dead end story. PLUS! I am writing two other novellas from my own ideas and those take up a lot of time. School will be returning soon as well.

Well, I'm sorry and hopefully, it will be even better when I DO return to this story sometime in the future.

Thank you faithful readers! This message will be added to a few of my different stories with a couple variations:

1. 6 Years Later

2. Forgotten

3. Nudge Channel

4. Fallen

-MEGGEM


End file.
